The technique known as lyophilization or freeze-drying is often employed for injectable pharmaceuticals, which exhibit poor stability in aqueous solutions. Lyophilization processing is suitable for injectables because it can be conducted in sterile conditions, which is primary requirement for parenteral dosage forms. Also, freeze dried products will exhibit the required pharmaceutical properties after reconstitution with solvent. During the lyophilization or freeze drying process water is removed from a composition after it is frozen and placed under a vacuum, allowing the ice to change directly from a solid to a vapour state, without passing through a liquid state. The process consists of three separate, unique, and interdependent processes: a freezing phase, a primary drying phase (sublimation), and a secondary drying phase (desorption).
A conventional method to execute this lyophilisation process is to place a batch of bulk containers, each bulk container provided with a bulk dispersion of composition in water, on hollow shelves inside a sealed chamber. With a thermal fluid flowing through the hollow shelves, the shelves are chilled which in turn reduces the temperature of the containers and the composition inside. At the end of this freezing cycle the aqueous composition is frozen as a plug at the bottom of the container, after which the pressure in the chamber is reduced and the shelves are simultaneously heated to force sublimation of ice crystals formed in the frozen composition. During the sublimation process water vapour will be generated which leaves the surface of the plug in the bottom of the container. The ice-vapour interface, also called the sublimation front, moves slowly downward as the sublimation process progresses. Once a substantial part of the ice crystals has been removed a porous structure of the composition remains. Commonly a secondary drying step will follow to complete the lyophilization cycle wherein residual moisture is removed from the formulation interstitial matrix by desorption with elevated temperatures and/or reduced pressures.
Beside various advantages of freeze-drying including enhanced stability and storage life of a dry composition powder, and rapid and easy dissolution of reconstituted composition, the known method also suffers from serious drawbacks. A main drawback of the known method is that it is a relatively slow process. The whole lyophilisation cycle may last 20-60 hours depending on the product and dimensions of the containers. Therefore the current industrial freeze dryers apply a process with a large number of bulk containers that are processed in a batch, wherein in-batch variations occur due to local variation in the process conditions which cannot be compensated for during the batch process. In the current freeze dryers it is also not possible to optimize the freezing cycle in a controlled manner which renders a constant batch quality even more difficult. When the process is suffering technical problems also the business risk associated with this is large due to the impact on the entire batch. After freeze-drying of the composition in the known bulk process, the composition needs to be dosed and packaged in single-dose vials which process is relatively laborious. This dosing and packaging process is moreover quite delicate since it often occurs that during this process the freeze-dried composition is contaminated by (metal) particles coming from dosing equipment and/or further environmental particles.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved method and system for freeze-drying injectable compositions.
This object can be achieved by providing a method for freeze-drying injectable compositions, in particular pharmaceutical compositions, comprising: A) storing a quantity of a dispersion of an injectable composition in an aqueous dispersion medium in at least one ready-to-use vial, B) rotating the vial at least for a period of time to form a dispersion layer at an inner surface of a circumferential wall of the vial, C) during rotating of the vial according to step B) cooling the vial to solidify and in particular to form ice crystals at the inner surface of the circumferential wall of the vial, and D) drying the cooled composition to sublime at least a portion of the ice crystals formed in the dispersion by substantially homogeneously heating the circumferential wall of the vial. By packaging pre-dosed quantities of composition in ready-to-use vials, dosing and packaging afterwards is no longer necessary which leads to a considerable reduction in process time. Freeze-drying of pre-dosed compositions contained in ready-to-use vials is also beneficiary from a hygienic point of view, since in this manner the risk of contamination of the compositions can be reduced to a minimum. A further efficiency improvement is related to the process of freeze-drying as such. Since the at least one ready-to-use vial is rotated, preferably axially rotated a relatively thin dispersion layer is formed at an inner surface of a circumferential wall of the vial, thereby increasing the surface area to volume ratio of the dispersion. Preferably, a bottom part of the vial is substantially free of dispersion during (axial) rotation of the vial. Hence, the complete dispersion is preferably stretched out as a relatively thin film over the inner surface of the circumferential wall of the vial. Preferably, the vial used is substantially cylindrically shaped and/or comprises a substantially cylindrically shaped circumferential wall. By axially rotating a substantially cylindrical vial a dispersion layer will be formed onto the inner surface of the circumferential wall with a relatively homogeneous (uniform) thickness. A typical thickness of such a thin dispersion layer is about 1 mm. A dispersion layer with a relatively homogeneous thickness facilitates the relatively fast and substantially homogeneous freezing and the subsequent heating of the dispersion which is in favour of the quality of the freeze-dried composition. During the heating process (step D) the circumferential wall of the vial is substantially homogeneously heated. This heating process can be either directly, via supplying thermal energy to the vial, or indirectly, via supplying another kind of energy which is subsequently converted into thermal energy (heat) by the vial and/or the dispersion. As a result of this homogeneous heating of the circumferential wall of the vial the dispersion layer formed on the inner surface of the circumferential wall of the vial is substantially homogeneously heated resulting in a relatively fast and controlled sublimation process during step D). During sublimation the temperature of the frozen dispersion does not increase. Relatively homogeneously heating the circumferential wall can be realized, for example, by using heat conducting means or heat reflecting means substantially homogeneously distributing heat generated by at least one heat source to the circumferential wall of the vial. Hence, freeze-drying a composition by using the method according to the invention is significantly faster (about 15-40 times) and therefore significantly more efficient than conventional freeze-drying processes. In the context of this patent document, the dispersion medium, in particular a solvent, commonly comprises water. The dispersion medium may be enriched with further liquid dispersion media, such as alcohol, in particular methanol and/or ethanol.
To apply the freeze-dried composition, firstly a solvent, commonly water, has to be inserted into the vial after which the composition will dissolve completely (reconstitution) forming a dispersion, in particularly a solution, again. This dispersion is ready to be injected, eventually by way of infusion (parenteral), into a person's or animal's body. Typically, pharmaceutical compositions and biological compositions are suitable to be freeze-dried by using the method according to the invention. More specific examples of suitable compositions are: vaccines and antibodies; penicillin; blood plasma; proteins; enzymes; hormones; viruses and bacteria; and nutrients. After performing the method according to the invention, a ready-to-use quantity of the composition is contained in a, preferably closed (sealed), ready-to-use vial, commonly formed by a small bottle or ampoule. Upon use, an injection needle of a syringe will commonly be pierced through a closing element of the vial after which water is injected to solve the freeze-dried composition. After having dissolved the composition in water within the vial, the aqueous solution comprising the composition is removed from the vial via the injection needle after which the syringe is used to administer the solution to a human or animal. Alternatively, the vial can be configured to be connected to an injection needle, wherein the vial as such may form a part of a syringe, as a result of which the composition does not need to be transferred into another vial which lead to an improved efficiency. According to this embodiment, the vial forms a cylindrical tube, also called a barrel, of the syringe, which is configured to cooperate with a plunger. The ready-to-use vial is commonly a single-dose vial comprising a single-dose quantity of freeze-dried composition. However, it is also conceivable that the ready-to-use vial is a multi-dose vial comprising a limited number, such as two, three, four, or five of single-dose quantities of freeze-dried composition to be administered to a (single) patient. Hence, the term ready-to-use vial in this context means that the contents of the vial can be applied directly after reconstitution with solvent in medical, biological or veterinary practice without the need of prior redistribution of the freeze-dried composition in multiple other vials or containers.
During sublimation step D) preferably an underpressure, in particular vacuum, is generated in the vial. Since the ready-to-use vial is commonly provided with an open top end, applying an underpressure in the vial is commonly realized by positioning the vial in a vacuum chamber. Reducing the pressure towards vacuum in the vial leads to a pressure below the triple point of water. At pressures below the triple point, and when thermal energy is supplied, solid ice is converted directly into water vapour, which sublimation process occurs during step D). A typical underpressure applied to the vial is situated between 0 and 500 mTorr. This underpressure is commonly realized by using a vacuum pump. Water vapour escaping from the frozen dispersion is preferably removed from the vial by using at least one separate (cryogenic) ice condenser which makes the water vapour (re)sublime to ice crystals and/or condense to liquid water which precipitate on and/or in the ice condenser. A typical ice condenser comprises a helical structure cooled to a temperature well below the temperature of the ice at the sublimation front. The resulting partial vapour pressure in the neighbourhood of the ice condenser is therefore lower than the partial vapour pressure near the sublimation front and this facilitates the flow of vapour flow in the direction towards the condenser. It is noted that underpressure is preferably applied after freezing of the dispersion during step C) to prevent boiling of the dispersion.
In addition to the free ice that is sublimed during the drying or sublimation step D), there commonly remains a substantial amount of water molecules that are (ionically) bound (adsorbed) to the composition. At the end of the sublimation step D), the composition will typically have 5 to 15% moisture content. This remaining water fraction is preferably removed by a secondary drying step E), also referred to as desorption step. Since all of the free ice has been removed in primary drying, the composition temperature can now be increased considerably without fear of melting or collapse. Secondary drying actually starts during the primary phase (sublimation), but at elevated temperatures (typically in the 30° C. to 50° C. range in order to preserve the protein structure), desorption proceeds much more quickly. Secondary drying rates are dependant on the composition temperature. System vacuum may be continued at the same level used during primary drying; lower vacuum levels will not improve secondary drying times. Amorphous compositions may require that the temperature increase from primary to secondary drying be controlled at a slow ramp rate to avoid collapse. Secondary drying is continued until the composition has acceptable moisture content for long term storage. Depending on the application, moisture content in fully dried compositions is typically between 0.5% and 3%. In most cases, the more dry the composition, the longer its shelf life will be. However, certain complex biological compositions may actually become too dry for optimum storage results and the secondary drying process (the desorption step) should be controlled accordingly.
After completion of the drying process the vial is preferably closed by using a closing element during step F). Preferably, at least a part of the closing element is configured to be pierced by an injection needle of a syringe. To this end, the closing element commonly comprises a rubber stop which is penetratable (pierceable) by a hollow injection needle of a syringe. In order to secure the rubber stop with respect to the vial it is commonly favourable in case the closing element further comprises a, commonly ring shaped, closing cap.
During step B), overlapping with step C), the vial is preferably axially rotated. As already mentioned such an axial rotation results in the formation of a relatively thin dispersion layer on the inner surface of the circumferential wall of the vial due to centrifugal forces. Preferably, the vial is axially rotated with a typical rotation speed of between 2500 and 3000 revolutions per minute. In a preferred embodiment, the rotation axis and the vial are tilted during step B). The mutual orientation of the rotation axis and the vial is preferably kept identical. More preferably, the rotation axis is tilted from a i) substantially vertical orientation to a ii) substantially horizontal orientation during step B). This allows the dispersion layer to be formed while preventing the dispersion to remove from the (open) vial (sub step i)), after which the vial and rotation axis are tilted to a substantially horizontal orientation which facilitates formation of the dispersion layer having a substantially homogeneous layer thickness. After tilting the spinning vial, the temperature of the via is reduced to below 0° C., typically to a temperature of between −60° C. and −40° C. resulting in freezing of the dispersion (step C), or at least the aqueous dispersion medium. The temperature profile during this cooling action can be dependent on the composition to be cooled, and may vary from linear cooling down to more complex temperature profiles. Typically this cooling action is continued for about 10 to 20 minutes. Cooling of the dispersion during step C) is preferably realized by using at least one inert cooling gas, such as nitrogen, which cooling gas may surround the at least one vial and/or may be flow, eventually via injection, into said vial to cool down the dispersion. During freezing (step C) the temperature of the surrounding medium is reduced such that the composition in the vial becomes immobile or solid. The remainder of the cooling profile may then be accomplished without further spinning of the vial. The process of solidification may be effectuated within 1-2 minutes. Typically the remainder of the cooling action is continued for about 10-20 minutes eventually reaching a typical temperature of between −60° C. and −40° C. The temperature profile during this cooling action can be dependent on the composition to be cooled, and may vary from linear cooling down to more complex temperature profiles. Cooling of the dispersion during step C) is preferably realized by using at least one inert cooling gas, such as nitrogen or carbon dioxide, which cooling gas may surround the at least one vial and/or may be flow, eventually via injection, into said vial to cool down the dispersion. In a preferred embodiment of the method according to the invention, during step C) the vial is cooled according to a predefined temperature profile. The solidification or freezing step C) is influential for the structure and quality of the freeze-dried composition. Therefore during this freezing step preferably a predefined cooling temperature profile or scheme is used. The temperature profile may be linear profile though will in practice commonly a non-linear, and even more complex, profile, dependent on the dispersion to be cooled. By means of temperature sensors, eventually applied, the temperature of the vial and/or the dispersion may be monitored during cooling based upon which the cooling process may be adjusted real-time in order to follow the predefined temperature profile as much as possible. In a particularly preferred embodiment cooling of the via may be effectuated by surrounding the vial by a cooling gas, in particular an inert gas having a controlled temperature. For example, the temperature and/or flow speed of said cooling gas may be adjusted dependent on the actual temperatures detected and the temperature profile to be applied.
During the subsequent sublimation step D) preferably use is made of at least one heat conducting means and/or at least one heat reflecting means to substantially homogeneously heat the circumferential wall of the vial. In a preferred embodiment the vial is positioned in a heat conducting jacket. This jacket preferably engages to the outer surface of the circumferential wall to secure homogeneous heat distribution along said outer surface. The jacket may be provided with a heat source, such as an electric heating element. It is also conceivable that the jacket merely forms an intermediate component to transfer energy, in particular heat, emitted by at least one distant heat source towards the outer surface of the circumferential wall of the vial. The jacket may be filled with a heat conducting medium, such as for example water or a gel or any other thermal transfer fluid. It is also thinkable that the jacket is filled with air to transfer heat to the vial in a controlled manner. To this end, preferably an inflatable jacket is used. The pressure difference between the vacuum chamber in which the vial is commonly positioned and the internal pressure in the jacket facilitates the inflation. During step D) commonly at least one heat source is used, wherein the at least one heat source is preferably configured to generate electromagnetic radiation, in particular infrared radiation (wavelength 750 nm to 1 mm) and/or microwaves (wavelength 1 mm to 1 meter). The same system components may also be used in case desorption step E) is applied. The drying step D) will be commonly be executed for a period of time situated between 30 minutes and 2 hours which is significantly faster than conventional drying steps. The same period of time applies to step E) (if applied).
It is possible that (also) during step D) and/or step E (if applied) the vial is rotated at least for a period of time to facilitate homogeneously heating of the circumferential wall of the vial. However, in certain embodiments, for example in case a heating jacket is applied, it could be more favourable to keep the vial as well as the jacket stationary.
In a preferred embodiment, formation of ice crystals in the composition during step D) is monitored by means of a sensor, in particular an optical sensor. The sensor preferably comprises a light source configured to emit light in the near infrared range (0.75-1.4 μm), but preferably electromagnetic radiation in the (sub) Terahertz range (300 GHz-10 THz) is applied. Terahertz radiation facilitates the discrimination between different polymorphs of crystalline structures. Using this monitoring instrument which may be applied to each individual vial, the finalization of the freezing step may be determined, thereby optimizing the duration of this step. The optical sensor is preferably positioned in such a manner with respect to the vial that the dispersion shell can be measured. Since the perimeter of the vial could be surrounded by a heating jacket, the optical beam is preferably directed from the (open) top of the vial or from the bottom of the vial. A particular advantage of the method according to the invention is that the relatively thin dispersion layer formed onto an inner surface of the circumferential wall of the vial can be monitored and analysed by using sensors and/or other detection equipment in a relatively accurate and reliable manner, due to its limited layer thickness and therefore the limited required penetration depth which has to be detected and analysed.
During step A) preferably multiple ready-to-use vials are filled with composition to be freeze-dried, which vials are simultaneously and identically treated during subsequent steps. In this manner multiple pre-dosed quantities of compositions may be packaged in multiple ready-to-use vials respectively in a relatively quick manner. To this end, it is often beneficiary to make use of vial trays configured for simultaneously holding multiple vials. The vials may be transported by using one or multiple conveyors through multiple chambers to perform to successive steps of the method according to the invention.
The ready-to-use vial has preferably a limited internal volume which is typically between 2 and 50 ml which is sufficient for packaging a ready-to-use quantity of composition to be injected into a human body or animal body. As already mentioned the circumferential wall of the vial preferably has a substantially cylindrical shape which facilitates formation of a dispersion layer on the inner surface of this wall during (axial) rotation of the vial. Commonly, the vial is at least partially made of a material which is translucent for electromagnetic radiation, in particular infrared, ultraviolet, and/or visible light. An example of a light-transmitting material is (transparent) plastic or glass. In the context of this patent document a ready-to-use vial has to be understood to include any type of container which is configured to contain a ready-to-use quantity of a freeze-dried composition.
The invention also relates to a freeze-dried composition obtained by the method according to the invention. Examples of suitable freeze-dried compositions have been listed above.
The invention further relates to an assembly of a ready-to-use vial and a freeze-dried composition obtained by performing the method according to the invention. The ready-to-use vial is preferably closed (sealed) by using a closing element. The interior space of the vial can be filled with an inert gas, such as nitrogen, eventually in superatmospheric pressure, to preserve the freeze-dried composition. It is also imaginable to apply a vacuum (underpressure) in the vial to preserve the composition.
The invention moreover relates to a system for freeze-drying compositions, in particular pharmaceutical compositions, preferably by making use of the method according to the invention, comprising: at least one rotating element for rotating at least one ready-to-use vial for an injectable composition in an aqueous dispersion medium to form a dispersion layer at an inner surface of a circumferential wall of the vial, at least one cooling module for cooling said vial to form to form ice crystals at the inner wall of the vial, and at least one sublimation module provided with at least one heating source to sublime at least a portion of the ice crystals formed in the dispersion by substantially homogeneously heating the circumferential wall of the vial. Advantages of this particular manner of freeze-drying of injectable compositions have been described above already in a comprehensive manner preferably, the cooling module and the sublimation module are mutually separated by separation means. These separation means may comprise an intermediate compartment, in particular a load-lock. Such a load-lock is commonly formed by a revolving door via which the vial is transported from one module to an adjacent module. In a preferred embodiment this load-lock comprises a cylindrical chamber which is divided in four compartments, said chamber being rotatable about a vertical axis. The entering vial is pushed into a first compartment and the chamber rotates to a position that the dividing walls hermetically close the compartment. In this position the vacuum pump establishes the desired condition and when the next position is achieved, the vial is guided into the vacuum chamber by the movement of the rotary chamber which pushes the vial to a guiding means, which is partially intruding into the compartment. In an alternative embodiment only the cylindrical doors are rotating. In this embodiment, the door is formed by a cylinder with an opening through which a vial can pass. When this opening is matching the position of the vial, the vial is pushed into the chamber. The door continues to rotate while the chamber is evacuated. Once the opening is in the desired position a gripper pulls the vial onto the transport mechanism in the vacuum chamber.
In order to exhibit the vial to the different system modules, the system preferably comprises transporting means, in particular an endless conveyor belt, for transporting the at least one vial through the different modules. The endless belt system is preferably provided with pockets to hold individual vials. Transporting of the vials allows the method according to the invention to be executed as a continuous process which is commonly very favourable from an economic and logistic point of view. This endless belt system preferably remains in a closed housing of the system, as a result of which the conveyor belt can be kept under sterile condition.
The at least one rotating element may make part of the transporting means, as a result of which the vial is (automatically) rotated during transport. It could also be favourable to apply a separate rotating element which does not make part of the transporting means.
In a further preferred embodiment, the system further comprises at least one desorption module for driving bound water from the composition. This desorption module is configured to carry out a secondary drying step for reducing the moisture content of the composition to about 0.5%. Both the sublimation module and the desorption module are commonly provided with a heating means to realize the desired sublimation and successive desorption.
After freeze-drying the composition in the ready-to-use vial the vial is preferably closed in at least one closing module by using a closing element. The closing element preferably comprises a rubber stop configured to be positioned at least partially in the vial, and a securing cap to secure the rubber stop with respect to the vial.
Preferably, the system, in particular the sublimation module and/or intermediate compartment, is provided with at least one vacuum pomp for applying an underpressure in the vial. Preferably the vacuum pomp is cooperating with at least one ice condenser for subliming water vapour generated in the vial during sublimation. The ice condenser is positioned at a distance from the vial(s). In the sublimation module preferably heat transferring means (heat conducting means or heat reflecting means) are present to distribute heat generated either directly or indirectly by a heat source towards the circumferential wall of the vial. The heat transferring means may comprise a (inflatable or non-inflatable) heating jacket configured to surround the vial to be heated.
Preferably, all system modules are connected in succession. By means of a transporting means the vial(s) can be guided along or through each module. It is thinkable that the system comprises a detection device for detecting the quantity of ice crystals present in the composition. Such a detection device preferably comprises at least one light source, at least one optical sensor, and at least one control unit connected to said optical sensor.
The heating source used in the sublimation module and, if applied, the desorption module may be an electrical heating element. It is also possible that the heating source comprises at least one electromagnetic source configured for generating infrared radiation and/or microwaves.
Further embodiments of the method and the system according to the invention are described in the priority patent application NL 1039026, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.